two pieces
by arcanioque
Summary: The friendship between Roxas and Hayner, as seen by Olette. ’Nuff said.


two pieces

_The friendship between Roxas and Hayner, as seen by Olette. 'Nuff said. _

_product of the authoress' musing on how Roxas and Hayner could ever be best friends when they're sometimes so different. (X yet get along like..two peas in a pod. aww. _

_-_

Roxas is quiet by nature. But there are days when he doesn't even talk, and not even Olette's lectures on the importance of communication and Pence's offer to treat him sea-salt ice cream work. These times, Olette knows there's only one person to count on. The best medicine, like they say, is to have a best friend to fall back on.

In this case, there's always Hayner.

Roxas is a quiet boy. And Hayner's noisy as hell. Roxas isn't very adventurous and likes to stay on the safe side. But for Hayner, once an idea gets into his head, he HAS to live it and make sure it happens before he loses the inspiration. Hayner's impulsive and has a temper the fire of Seifer's breath. Roxas's cool and collected and sometimes doesn't seem to have humane emotions.

That's why maybe if there is a more mismatched pair of friends, it's Roxas and Hayner. They can't be any more strange paired off together. They're complete polar opposites, living on the end spectrum of each other.

But Olette thinks it's by no miracle they're best friends.

Because when one simply stops to see how Hayner only has to tell Roxas a joke which isn't very funny at all, punches Roxas in the shoulder and tells him _they'll_ go practice Struggle later to prepare kicking Seifer's butt in the next match, it's by no coincidental chance Roxas breaks out into a big smile and in responds wraps his fingers around his friend's in a sealed friendly gesture of promise.

"You and I, huh?" Roxas repeats.

"Yup, just you and I." Hayner grins big, before he frowns. "But just don't be too sure I'll let you win this time round in _our _fight!"

Roxas doesn't laugh often. But he's laughing now, and however uncharacteristic it is of the introvert, Olette's noticing Roxas really only dares to open up when he's with Hayner. He leans forward, and both friends smashes their balled fists together.

"I'll try hard not to." Roxas jokes. (Roxas doesn't joke often.)

"Jeez, you still owe me a scoop of sea-salt ice cream the other time when you beat me." Hayner shakes his head.

Roxas rests a hand on Hayner's shoulder, "And you said you didn't need cheering up!"

Hayner laughs. Then it doesn't take Roxas long before he laughs, too. Hayner ends up hooking an arm around Roxas' neck, and he's practically dragging him to the ice cream mobile van a distance away. "Hey, I changed my mind, ok?"

Roxas rolls his eyes and allows himself to be tugged.

And Olette can't think of another time when her heart's this warm, and it's not really even sunny out here yet in Twilight Town. But when she's watching them, she's thinking how wrong those people in school have been. She's heard people making rude comments of how Roxas and Hayner are simply mismatched, and won't strike a lasting friendship. They're wrong.

Because it's precisely they're so different, and Roxas' so quiet, that he needs a friend who can voice the words he doesn't know how to express in his heart all the time, needs a friend who can show him the sunshine when he only sees the rain, needs a friend who shows him sometimes what he's missing out when he's too unmotivated to try. And it's precisely because Hayner's too noisy, rebellious and adventurous that he needs a moral compass to guide him sometimes. Roxas' that, and more. And Hayner needs someone to tell him to cool it when he carries things too far, someone who's a good listener, capable of sitting for a few good hours simply to hear him rant about his daily activities.

The more Olette thinks about it, the more they fit the description. And that's Roxas and Hayner's friendship to you - a two-pieced jigsaw puzzle, that really is only complete with the other.

**owari **

_and authoress proceeds to insert her tiny plea (takes a deep breath):_

_...THE FANDOM NEEDS MORE FRIENDSHIP FICCIES INVOLVING OUR AWESOME TWILIGHT TWOSOME! _

_(breathesout)_

_review! XD _


End file.
